


Proposition

by GoodJanet



Series: May 17th, 2017 [2]
Category: Mad Men
Genre: Drabble, Flirting, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Propositions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: Don needs Henry's help.





	Proposition

The telephone wakes Henry up out of a deep sleep. He sits bolt upright and grabs the receiver.

“Hello? Who’s calling?”

There’s static before the person responds.

“—Shit.”

Henry’s brows furrow.

“Don?”

“Yeah.”

“Why are you calling here? It’s 2:30 in the morning.”

Don laughs hollowly.

“My car got towed. I only had enough change on me for one call.”

Henry takes an angry breath.

“Where are you right now?” Henry asks.

Don gives the address; it’s at _least_ a forty minute drive.

“Why should I help you?”

“I’ll make it worth your while.”

“That’s perverted.”

“That’s not ‘no.’”


End file.
